John Colt
"And general, I'll see you in hell." --John Colt's last words to General Robertson.https://youtu.be/rysNmMiQwPI?t=1458 John Colt is one of the main protagonists in the series The Last Hope,'' ''however he also makes an appearance in Season 5 of the zombie series. John also appears in a side series from a creator known as Willie Iam. He wears forest camouflaged fatigues and a helmet, with a kevlar vest protecting his torso, as well as a gas mask. He is part of the U.S Military. He is voiced by Willie Iam. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse John mentions his military section, the Hazardous Environmental Units, had been taken under control of the Combine. During the time of the downfall he had been captured several times by the Combine, the reason they did this is unknown. Whilst he was captured, he mentions that he had overheard information about the Combine's plan to unleash the Headcrabs into the major population centers of the country as well. Besides this, little info is given to us about John prior to the outbreak, except he had a friend who was killed a year prior to him meeting the group in The Last Hope. Post-Apocalypse 9 months after the infection hit John had managed to survive due to continuously moving across the country. During this time he mentions that he had a friend but was later betrayed and left behind by him. John ends up in a Combine city known as "City 18" where the Combine had seemed to be working along side the military to contain the infection inside the city. He gets attacked in the local hospital by an infected, and is eventually confronted by Allan and Roger. The trio talk between each other and John decides to go with them however on their way out they are once again attacked by many Combine forces and zombies. Allan however decides to see if there is another way down which results in him slipping off the edge of a small catwalk. During this time John and Roger escape the city by car leaving Allan behind. This could have been due to being attacked by more enemies when trying to drag him away. Once John and Roger reach town they find Ramirez and strike up a plan to head south down to an unnamed bay area where the national guard had setup an evacuation. During the planning phase Allan returns and the trio decide to pack up anything Roger has left while Ramirez gathers whatever else they had left back in the safe house. The trio are attacked by a group of bandits but manage to make their way out alive and meet up with Ramirez where they eventually leave town. Allan, John and Ramirez make it to the bay but the whereabouts of Roger is unknown. They search the area and find an semi-unconscious and alive Johnathan near the loading docks. They take him back to one of the houses and are soon attacked by a horde of infected. Luckily for them Roger appears and they manage to get by. Soon after Ramirez is bitten leaving no choice but to move on to the finding island. John and his group manage to make it to the island after about an hour. They find the duo but are soon found by the Combine and attacked. John and Ramirez run further up the island and John is shot by the hunter chopper and starts losing blood. They are also attacked by a horde of infected. Allan and Roger soon appear after and are told to leave by John and Ramirez. They hesitate at first but soon leave by jumping into the waters below. John and Ramirez are soon overrun. However after an unknown amount of time John is seen in Willie Iam's series and is shown to be alive. How he is still alive after blood loss and being attacked is unclear. Colt does not appear again until he Episode 7 of Season 5. He escorts David and Connor to a quarantine cell, the former of whom recognizes John. The three talk about what happened back at the island, however, Colt is called away to deal with an intruder in the base. He is seen again in the next episode at the Battle of Big City. He was part of the main invasion force of the city, taking a helicopter to insert into the city. However, he likely got separated from the squad or they were killed, as he is found alone. David and Colt fight their way through infected and Combine units to reach the main battle at the overpass. John's fate after this is depicted in the spin-off series of Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse by Willie.iam, which follows the story of Colt. After parting ways with David, John heads to the highway overpass, where the military are being overrun, and only General Robertson remains, pinned down by a Combine sniper. He sacrifices himself to throw a grenade into the advancing squad of Combine soldiers, before being shot by the sniper. Personality Colt seems to be one to avoid conflict, as when he is first encountered by David and Roger he offers them his supplies instead of fighting, however this could be because he was outnumbered. John is a very selfless person, and he puts those he cares about before himself. When he loses a large amount of blood fighting a Combine helicopter, he stays behind on the island with Ramirez, when he still had the opportunity to escape with the others, to help them escape. Relationship With Others * Pvt. Allan Allan first meets John at the hospital of a Combine City. He and Roger order him to put his weapon down, and John complies with this command. However, Allan decides not to take any of John's supplies. Allan apologizes for their harsh introduction, and the two converse about the world before the infection. It seems that the two have a lot in common, as they share common ground on lots of topics, such as how they miss the world before the outbreak began. Although Allan did not know John as long as Ramirez, he was still reluctant to leave him with Ramirez. * Officer Ramirez John first meets Ramirez at the bay, as Ramirez had not gone with Allan and Roger to the Combine city. Thus, their bond is not as close as Allan or Roger. However, Colt still cares for Ramirez when he is bit, and offers him encouragement to keep going. However, Ramirez and Colt are still with each other until the end, as they both stay behind and fight the infected to allow Allan and Roger to escape. * Roger Roger is one of the first of Allan's group that John meets, barring Allan himself. When they first meet, Roger offers John condolences on the loss of his friend. The interaction between the two is quite limited, however when they do converse they seem to be on good terms with each other. Roger calls John (as well as Ramirez) "crazy, but in a good way." when the three say their final goodbyes. * David Hawkings John Colt first meets David at the island along with Connor. The two don't have much time to converse, as their introductions are quickly cut short by a Combine attack. The two meet later again in Season 5 and seem happy to see each other, and although they didn't know each other for very long they seem to just be happy to see a familiar face. Colt sees David again in the following episode, where the two, again relieved to see one another, fight their way through the Battle of Big City together. Trivia * The name Cpl. John Colt is referred by the name of Cpl. Adrian Shepard in Half Life Opposing Force * It is the same in these appearance between John Colt and Adrian Shepard. Sources Category:Characters Category:U.S Military Members Category:The Last Hope Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Deceased Characters